halloweenfandomcom-20200223-history
Spider-Man: The Witching Hour
"The Witching Hour" is the second segment of the sixth episode of Spider-Man. It originally aired on ABC on October 14, 1967. Plot One night, Peter Parker and Betty Brant are in a theater enjoying a magic show, when suddenly, the magician on stage, known as Grandini the Mystic, gets a vision. A vision of someone breaking into his house and stealing his book of Witchcraft. And that someone is none other than the Green Goblin. Peter sneaks away to investigate as Spider-Man, and catches the Goblin in the act of taking the book. The reason he wants the book is so he can have supernatural powers. However, Green Goblin manages to escape with the book, and the next day, J. Jonah Jameson thinks that Spider-Man was the thief, and also claiming that he changed his name and costume. Soon, Betty walks in and gives Mr. Jameson a piece of paper that has, unknown to them, an incantation written on it. Once Jameson reads it, he falls into a trance. Peter snaps him out of it, and both he and Betty leave. Soon, Green Goblin comes in and tells Jameson that he read a spell that he wrote. Meanwhile, Spider-Man is at Grandini's home, and the magician explains that the Goblin is using the incantation to find the medium he needs to continue his plan. But only one in a million people could read it, which makes Spider-Man wonder if Jameson is that one in a million. Meanwhile, Jameson has fallen under the spell again, and tells the Green Goblin to create a brew at the Witching Hour, meaning midnight, and he must have the Scepter of Osiris to mix the brew. The reason, so that demons of the underworld will do the Goblin's bidding, meaning that Goblin's master plan is to create an army of demons. Goblin asks where the scepter is, and the possessed Jameson says that it's in the mummy case in Grandini's house. Soon, Spider-Man comes in, and the two fight. But, Goblin orders the spirit within Jameson to attack, and it does by lifting Jameson's desk and knocking Spider-Man out. When the Goblin leaves, Jameson snaps out of the trance and spots an unconscious Spider-Man, and decides to call the police to arrest him. Spider-Man comes to and leaves just after a police officer shows up. The wall crawler then heads to Grandini's place, and spots Goblin with the Scepter of Osiris. They fight once again, this time with Spider-Man getting thrown into and locked inside the mummy case that the scepter was in. Spider-Man breaks out just as Grandini comes in, and they both realize that the Green Goblin had escaped. Grandini says that the only way to stop Green Goblin is to learn of the ceremony and the Witching Hour. Spider-Man then realizes that he must speak to Jameson again, under the possession of the spirit from earlier, that is. Later, Peter arrives at Jameson's office at the Daily Bugle and tricks Jameson into reading the incantation. The spirit tells Peter that the Witching Hour is midnight and only the Green Goblin knows where the ceremony will take place. So, Peter places a spider tracker in Jameson's tie and follows the signal as Spider-Man. The tracker leads Spider-Man all the way to a graveyard, and the web-head halts the Goblin's ceremony, but only temporarily. Soon, Goblin tries to order the demons to attack Spider-Man, but the demons won't, claiming that the Goblin is not fit to join their evil band. Spider-Man tips over the cauldron, the demons vanish, and the Goblin gets webbed up for the police. Later, in the light of morning, Jameson tells Betty all about what he remembered after snapping out of the trance. Meanwhile, Spider-Man listens in and hopes that he has reached the end of that "ghost story". Category:Episodes of TV shows Category:Demons